Magical scars
by Yaoifan-gurl-forever
Summary: Harry leaves his friend Charles for 9 years.Charles is the only one that knows him.Harry has his own ability's that you will just have to read to find out. HarryxLogan pairing.If you want other pairings suggest them,but I might not make or like them.SLASH
1. Prologue

A/N: I know a lot of people do not read the top or bottom author notes but please read mine, if I have any. I have a longer author note at the bottom of this Prologue.

Prologue

'I wonder how he is going to feel about me coming back now.' I thought as I stood in front of Xavier's School for the Gifted. I know that his 'gift' or power, if you will, was to read minds and talk to people through the mind, but he has never been able to get inside of my mind. Unless I am having a nightmare or I allow him in, of course. "Who are you?" a female voice asked. I heard the sound of someone running away and knew whoever it was that was running was going straight to Charles to tell him someone was in front of the gate.

"If you ask Charles he would be able to tell you who I am." I told her. She came out of the shadows and I saw the she had incredibly white hair.

"How would Charles know you?" She questioned carefully

"We are old friends." I said "Would you please take me to him?"

"Yes. I will take you to him."

"Thank you."

A/N: I know it has been a while since I have posted anything. I don't really have any thing for my Harry Potter and One Piece story, but I am not giving up on it. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! On any of my stories if you want to. Also please do not kill me. Oh, and I have one of my best friends on Fanfiction and the name is Oniwuufu. Oniwuufu actually hates Harry Potter and One Piece but I got 'em hooked on my story! Go me! If any of you want to complain about how long I am taking on any of my stories, please take into consideration that I am writing about Six or Seven stories at the same time.

Oniwuufu if you read this, you can not get mad at me I am very very happy that you liked it and I have never done that before, for anyone. And if you liked any of my other stories, if you killed me, they would not go on. I will not allow anyone at school or on fanfiction to adopt them.

Thank you all for reading!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The woman with white hair introduced herself to me and I found out the persons name that ran to Charles. She said her name was Storm and the guy that ran to Charles, name was Scott. Storm led me inside of the institute and started heading for a room.

Scott P.O.V.

I ran to Professor Xavier and the others after Storm and I saw someone in front of the gate. "Professor! There is an unknown person in front of the institute!" The professor then used his telepath ability, but could only sense Storm.

"Scott, are you sure there is someone in front of the gate? I can only sense Storm. But if it is a certain person than it is not surprising that I cannot sense him."

"It is a male, around 5 feet 8 inches tall, bright green eyes, and black wild hair."

"So he has finally come back." 'Storm, bring him to me please.'

'I am already bringing him to you, he asked me to. He has not told me who he is, but said that you would tell me.'

'He is one of my old friends, the way he has looked has not changed at all since we have met, as far as I know.'

'What is his name?'

'You will find out when I am talking to him personally.'

'Okay.' Then the door opened


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Previously:_

_'He is one of my old friends, the way he has looked has not changed at all since we have met, as far as I know.'_

_'What is his name?'_

_'You will find out when I am talking to him personally.'_

_'Okay.' Then the door opened_

_Now:_

Storm walked into the room before me and I heard a familiar voice tell me to come in.

I walked in and there behind his old desk was Charles.

"Hello, Charles. Long time no see." I said to him.

"Long time no see, Harry." He replied

"Can we talk in private or do they have to stay?"

"We can talk in private. Then I would like to tell them how I know you."

"Okay. That works for me."

"Storm, Scott, please leave so we can talk. I will get someone to come get you when we are ready for you."

The guy, who's name was apparently Scott, and Storm left us to catch up with the time that I was away.

A/N: Okay so I hope that you liked this chapter. I am having an easier time with writing this story than with the HP & OP crossover, so far. I think, because I am me, that I will start to have writer's block eventually in this story.

Oniwuufu got mad at me because I did not dedicate the making of Magical Scar's title, and got after me when we where at school yesterday. Oniwuufu also told me not to tell others something that I told all of my readers. I apologize Oniwuufu, for that.


	4. Not chapter

Not a chapter.

I am sorry for not updating recently. I got stressed with the amount of projects that were being dumped on us at the end of the year and so far I have had a pretty stressful summer. The start of it was fine until really after my vacation. My dog got ticks or fleas, I can't remember which, and my mom decided to give her to the dog sitter that we had, which is a good friend of hers. I am the only one that wants to have her back as far as I can tell, and I still haven't gotten over it. It happened over a month ago. I really am sorry. I have had writer's block and then I can't get over my dog being given away.

I really am sorry everyone


End file.
